


The Lady in Red

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	The Lady in Red

Ron slammed his fist into his pillow and flipped over, glaring at the ceiling. He could hear Dean and Seamus laughing under their breath, knew their curtains were open as they bloody sniggered to each other about him.

Him and Hermione.

Not that it made them any different than anyone else in all of Hogwarts. Hell, he was pretty sure even the teachers were having a laugh at his expense whenever she swept ahead of him out of the classroom, barely bothering to even talk to Harry in his presence.

He grabbed the pillow beneath his head and threw it to the opposite end, shifting his glare to it as it bounced back harmlessly. He sat up and thumped his skull against the headboard before resting it on his drawn up knees. "Stupid gits."

The words stayed with him, the silencing charm every teenaged boy had on his bed keeping the rest of the room quiet. It fueled his anger even more and he roared it out, even though he knew not a peep would get out. "Stupid fucking charm."

He grinned a bit as he relaxed. He remembered the day he cast it, they day they'd all cast it in embarrassed silence. None of them had slept the previous night, all of them enthralled with the familiar and strange sounds coming from Dean's bed. Of course, Ron had beaten him soundly first thing in the morning, since he'd kept mentioning Ginny's name, but still, they were all avoiding looking one another in the eye as they searched for the best charms.

Then she'd walked in, all confidence and irritation, her hair a physical manifestation of her rush. It was wild and bushy and barely tamed and she'd glared at him and Harry, asking what was taking so long and how exactly they expected to have time to eat breakfast when they were just standing around like idiots.

He'd blustered and blushed and she'd argued with him until she'd somehow managed to realize exactly what was going on.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron." She'd pulled out her wand and cast the charm without a second thought. When he'd just stared at her, she'd rolled her eyes, climbed onto his bed and stared at him through the parted curtains. He'd blushed deeper, feeling everyone's eyes on them as she'd started screaming then pulled the curtains closed to complete silence. Then they'd ripped open again, catching her in mid-scream. She'd cocked her head as she stopped, giving him a knowing look. He'd just nodded as she climbed down, giving her a grin he couldn't quite keep from sliding over his lips.

"Really," she'd shaken her head as she'd headed out of the room. "It took you all this long to realize you needed a silencing charm?"

He'd been nervous around her all day after that, cursing his coloring every time a telltale blush had stained his cheeks. Hermione had smiled at him that night before going to bed, dropping a soft kiss on his cheek. "Red's a very becoming color on you, Ron."

He'd turned a deeper shade and turned his head so her lips were almost brushing his. He'd started to say something, glad as she whirled around and ran up toward her room that she'd taken the choice away from him, as he realized it was likely to be something about what had gone through his mind seeing her on his bed, and very likely to get him hexed into next week.

Grabbing his pillow, Ron lay back down on the bed, his gaze at the ceiling far less hostile. Things had gone well after that, at least until three days ago. He shook his head and turned on his side, opening the curtains just wide enough to see the picture of Hermione, Harry and himself, their arms around each other grinning and waving back at him. Well, except Hermione, who was refusing to look in his direction.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his finger stroking the frizzy edge of her hair. "It's just…you should know better by now." He glanced up and blushed, afraid someone might still be listening. Grabbing the photo, he pulled it behind the curtains with him. "It's not all my fault, after all. I thought…well, I thought we were working a bit toward something." He stared at her until she looked at him, her mouth set in a thin line. "I thought you knew."

He sighed and pulled the covers up over his shoulder, still on his side, still staring at her defiant face. "Yeah, right, I never actually told you, but I thought you'd figure it out. I didn't know that girls like to be told those sorts of things. I mean, we don't like to talk about it, us blokes."

She turned her face and glared at the photographic copies of him and Harry, both of them shaking their head in dismay. "I went a little mental when you got the letter, I realize that. But with everything going on…and where he's from and…I know you're not my girlfriend, Hermione. I do. But I sort of thought, sort of fancied that…" He blew out a breath and shook his head, putting the picture back on his nightstand. "I thought it was all sorted, somehow."

* * *  
Hermione ignored him as she walked into Charms, just as he expected her to do. She brushed past him and settled into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. A few of the other students hid their laughter behind their hands, looking from one of them to the other and whispering until Professor Flitwick walked into the room. He headed toward the front of the class, turning and opening his mouth, stopping at the sight of Ron's waving hand.

"Er, yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Might I say something, Professor?"

"Er…yes. I suppose." He gave Ron a grin and waved his hand, turning toward his desk.

"Erm," Ron stood up and glanced around the class before settling his gaze on Hermione. "I'm, er, sorry, Hermione." He felt the heat rise in his face and managed a weak smile. "I was a git. A stupid, unthinking git. A regular boy, just as you said. I should have believed you and I should have trusted you and I really, really shouldn't have been jealous, as I have no right to be." He let the smile melt into an embarrassed grin. "I'd like to have the right though. If you'll forgive me."

Hermione glanced at him then looked away quickly, her own face a profusion of red. "Sit down, Ron!"

"Not until you accept my apology."

"Sit down!" She turned pleading eyes to Professor Flitwick who managed to be looking the opposite direction. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He moved away from his seat toward hers, sinking down in the empty one beside her, ignoring everything else, even Harry's amused smile and whispered 'about time, mate'. "Say you forgive me."

"You're forgiven!" She blurted out, turning away from him. "Now please sit down."

"I am sitting," he reminded her, leaning in and pressing his nose to her burning cheek, his voice soft as the classroom burst into applause and catcalls. "And you look lovely in red."


End file.
